


Running Away

by GabrielZabini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy Tower, Boys Kissing, Dumbledore Being a Dick, Kissing, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielZabini/pseuds/GabrielZabini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are in a secret relationship. For the past three months they have been meeting secretly in the astronomy tower. One day, they are just done about everything. About being manipulated, and carrying too much burden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first time I upload something on ao3. Usually it's just wattpad and fanfiction.net  
> Also, english is not my first language. I apologize for any mistake, that I'm pretty sure are everywhere. Damn.

“I’m tired of everything, I’m angry, I just want to punch someone in the face. I feel like I’m bloody sad, angry, and every emotion is just mixed up, but I don’t know why” Harry growl in frustration. He closed his eyes for a bit, trying to wipe every emotion away.  
“I know that feeling. Frustration is the correct term for that” Draco grab the pack of cigarette and frown.   
“I don’t want to die. I don’t want to be a bloody weapon for the war. I don’t want to be the boy who lived, I don’t want to be this person, Merlin!” He buried his face on his hand, and try not to cry.   
“I don’t want to be this person either, Potter. I’m a bloody Malfoy! I have a huge ass responsibility. Everyone expected me to be a proper Lord after my father’s imprisonment. My friend expected me to take the mark. I don’t want any of that!” He sighed. This time he decided to screw everything and lit his cigarette.

They sit in silence for a while. Watching the smoke and trying to calm themselves. Life has been hard for them. Everyone expected great things from them, while fact is, they are just kids. They must know that a fifteen year old boy couldn’t bear that much responsibilities. They should have fun, playing exploding snap, collecting chocolate frog card, not fighting in a war that they don't want to be a part of. 

“He never told me, you know. Why fifteen years ago Voldemort came after my parents. He just babbled bullshit about me being to young to know. He wanted me to bloody fight in a war, and never told me why I’m part of it. He never told me what he wanted, he never told me what Voldemort wanted” Harry lift his face, and studying the painting closely. It’s a painting of his godfather.

Draco glance at Harry and sigh loudly. He got up from his chair, and sit beside him. He leaned in and press his lips agains Harry’s. His lips is soft, and he taste like a pumpkin juice. Draco smiled, and pull himself. He rested his head on his shoulder. 

“It’s okay to be angry. It’s okay to be frustrated. I’m angry too, I’m also frustrated, but I never let those emotion control my action. Don’t fight against Dumbledore, you will never win. Don’t join Voldemort, he will never respect you. We should run. That is the only thing to do to be free from the war. This is not our responsibilities, Harry. We are not adults, and war is no place for us” Draco whisper, as he stare at his family ring. “I’m ready to leave everything, my family, my friends, the country, hell, even the wizarding world. I can live like a muggle if that’s the safest thing” He mumble his last sentences, and receive a small laugh from Harry. Draco pulled himself and sit straight.  
“I would like that, but leaving all this behind seems scary, isn't it? If someday I decided to go back, they will see me as a traitor, a coward, and I don’t know if I can handle that” He said.   
“Then we don't have to go back. Just stay somewhere safe. Where do you want to go? America? Asia? We could go to Thailand, Indonesia, India, Australia. Anywhere but Britain, we can avoid the war” Draco said in enthusiasm. He stared at Harry pleadingly. 

Harry sigh, and place his palm on his forehead. So many thought are racing on his mind right now. Running away seems like a good option. Leaving his friends is not hard, but the other thing? Hogwarts is his home for years, and leaving Hogwarts is not something he want, at least not now. But it seems like that’s the price for safety, the price for ditching the war.   
Harry look up at Draco and sigh again. He stared at Draco’s eyes for a moment. 

“Then we go” He said.


End file.
